The Wedding
by KimWonJeonMin
Summary: "Hyung, aku ingin sekali kau memakai gaun saat pernikahan kita nanti." Seketika Wonwoo ingin memukul kepala tampan Mingyu dengan novel tebal yang sedang digenggamnya. SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! MINWON! GYUWON!


The Wedding

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babehnya.

Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milik Mingyu, udah itu aja.

WARN! : Ya-oi, Light OOC, alay, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

A/N : Aku cuman mau bilang ini bukan GS (?)

.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu. Ia tidak bohong.

Ia merasa bagian lambungnya melilit karna terisi penuh oleh kupu-kupu saat Mingyu melamarnya lima bulan lalu. Wonwoo rasanya menjadi orang paling bahagia saat itu─walaupun tetap saja mukanya datar.

Saat Mingyu dengan wajah sok keren dan suara sok lantang berkata begitu laki-laki sekali saat ingin melamarnya.

Walaupun dari segi manapun Wonwoo dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahu tegak yang begitu bergetar dengan tidak santainya itu dan degupan jantung yang seperti ingin keluar dari dada pemuda Kim tersebut.

Wonwoo menahan tawanya saat melihat Mingyu yang masih berusaha tetap keren dengan keadaan selucu itu.

Dengan keadaan restoran yang begitu redup entah karna restorannya tidak bermodal dan belum membayar listrik juga lilin-lilin di sekitar mereka yang menjadi penerangannya.

Apakah mereka tidak mengetahui teknologi dunia terbaru yang bernama senter jika memang listrik mereka sedang padam?

Mingyu dengan wajah yang diberani-beranikan dan sebuah kotak cincin merah ditangannya, menelan ludahnya kasar lalu menatap langsung mata Wonwoo sebelum berkata, itupun tergagap-gagap.

"W-Wonwoo, k-kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

Wonwoo hampir kelepasan tertawa saat mendengar Mingyu yang menyebut langsung namanya namun ada sorot takut karna kata 'Hyung' tidak tersemat setelah kata 'Wonwoo' itu.

Kedua Mata Mingyu membulat saat tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo memeluknya, perbedaan tinggi badan mereka membuat Wonwoo dapat dengan mudah menggapai telinga Mingyu, lalu ia berbisik.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mempersiapkan semua ini dan berusaha menjadi romantis karna aku sudah pasti menerima lamaranmu."

Wonwoo benar-benar tertawa lepas setelah melepas pelukannya saat melihat Kim Mingyu yang biasanya memiliki kepercayaan diri kelewat batas dengan harga diri begitu tinggi ini mendadak menjadi seorang yang tak memiliki keberanian bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan satu kalimat sederhana itu.

Wanita-wanita yang selalu mengelu-elukan Mingyu yang katanya begitu keren dan cool itu pasti akan terperangah jika melihat ini.

Namun Wonwoo lebih senang menyimpan sifat Mingyu yang terlihat seperti anak-anak ini untuk dirinya sendiri saja.

Wonwoo jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat Mingyu yang melamarnya saat itu. Ia sangat bahagia saat itu.

Tapi kebahagiaan Wonwoo hanya bertahan beberapa Minggu sebelum permintaan menyebalkan Mingyu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin sekali kau memakai gaun pernikahan saat pernikahan kita nanti." Mingyu sibuk membolak-balik majalah yang semua isinya merupakan contoh gaun pernikahan.

Wonwoo yang saat itu sedang membaca novel terdiam sejenak, memproses kalimat yang sebelumnya Mingyu ucapkan dengan begitu lambat, sebelum suara buku yang ditutup kasar terdengar.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau sudah gila?! Memangnya aku wanita, apa?!" Wonwoo meninggikan suaranya walaupun tetap saja terdengar berat. Buku novelnya ia letakkan sembarang.

"Aku kan ingin melihatmu _crossdress_ , hyung!" Mingyu menimpali bentakan Wonwoo dengan begitu tidak berdosanya, membuat Wonwoo harus menarik nafas begitu dalam untuk menahan amarah.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan hal sepenting ini, Mingyu!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedang bermain-main, hyung!"

Wonwoo hampir saja _stroke_ karna perdebatan gaun pengantin-jas pengantin ini berlangsung selama satu Minggu penuh. Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu adalah orang yang begitu tidak ingin mengalah.

Dan karna Wonwoo lelah dengan perdebatan tak berujung ini, akhirnya ia mengalah juga kepada lelaki yang kepalanya sekeras berlian itu.

"Oke, oke, terserah kau saja oke? Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan pernikahan kita karna hal konyol seperti ini. Lakukan apa saja maumu." Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah di atas meja saat mereka sedang sarapan pagi itu.

Wonwoo tidak sembarangan memikirkan suatu hal, semenjak perdebatan yang tak kunjung berakhir itu ia tidak berbicara dengan Mingyu, berbicara pun hanya seperlunya saja. Dengan pikiran yang begitu kusut akhirnya ia menyetujui hal ini.

Ia lelah perang dingin─terkadang perang panas dengan lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu. Wonwoo sungguh merasa dirinya begitu lemah karna pada akhirnya ia yang kalah juga dalam perdebatan ini.

Kedua sudut bibir Mingyu tertarik ke atas menorehkan senyum berarti, gigi-gigi taring itu terlihat lagi. Wonwoo mendadak kesal, lalu tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu berdiri dan memeluk Wonwoo begitu erat. Sampai rasanya paru-paru Wonwoo ingin mencuat keluar dari dadanya.

"Terima kasih Wonu-chagi~ aku begitu mencintaimu!" Mingyu berujar begitu ceria, seperti anak-anak yang baru saja mendapatkan krayon baru dari orang tuanya.

Wonwoo hanya mendengus kasar, itu bukan kebiasaan Wonwoo, tapi ia begitu jengah dengan pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda setahun dihadapannya ini.

Yang lebih tidak masuk akalnya lagi kedua orang tua Wonwoo justru menyetujui saran tidak masuk akal yang diciptakan oleh Mingyu. Apalagi ibunya itu, padahal dulu ia yang paling menentang keras hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

"Aku dari dulu ingin sekali memiliki anak wanita, tidak perlu menjadi gemulai, kau kan tetap saja lelaki, tapi kau pasti akan terlihat manis nantinya. Wonnie!"

Ini semua apa-apaan?!

Lalu seketika kepala Wonwoo pening luar biasa saat membayangkan dirinya yang akan berdiri di altar pernikahan nanti.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi mencoba baju pernikahan keesokan harinya(setelah pengakuan kalah perang yang diturunkan Wonwoo.)

Wajah Mingyu sedari bangun tidur sumringah luar biasa, Wonwoo sampai khawatir akan ada keriput yang membekas jika Mingyu merapatkan mulutnya lagi.

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak niat dengan segala hal ini, rasanya ia ingin pulang dan tidur saja di rumah, berguling membungkus dirinya dengan selimut seperti kepompong, lalu mengemil snack dan menonton drama favoritnya di tivi.

Namun karna ia melihat senyuman kelewat bahagia Mingyu ia jadi tidak tega, dan juga karna ia menyayangi Mingyu─ini bukan gombalan, Wonwoo sedang malas menggombal sekarang. Ia masih bertahan di tempat ini.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak, tidak," Mingyu menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau yang bahunya terbuka. Nanti tubuh istriku akan ter _ekspose_ oleh semua orang."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga tidak mau yang tak berlengan, nanti lengan putih istriku akan dilihat semua lelaki di sana."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga tidak ingin yang punggungnya terlihat, yang boleh melihat tubuh istriku hanya aku seorang!"

Wonwoo mendengus, masih terdiam memandangi Mingyu yang pada dasarnya sudah bawel menjadi sepuluh kali lebih bawel hari ini. _Hell_ , Wonwoo bukan istrinya. Dia itu suaminya Mingyu, tahu!

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga tidak ingin yang pahanya ter _ekspose_ seperti ini, nanti istriku─"

Wonwoo membekap mulut Mingyu kasar, lalu berkata kepada wanita dihadapannya yang sudah lelah berkali-kali mendengar penolakan dari Mingyu.

"Carikan yang paling tertutup dan kainnya paling tebal yang kau miliki disini, lalu aku akan segera mencobanya." Wonwoo masih membekap mulut Mingyu kasar saat pemuda itu meronta-ronta karna kesulitan bernafas.

Wonwoo memberikan senyuman penuh paksaan kepada wanita di hadapannya sebelum wanita itu menghilang untuk mengambil salah satu contoh gaun yang diminta Wonwoo.

Badan Wonwoo itu kurus seperti wanita, mereka tidak kerepotan mencari ukuran yang pas di pinggang Wonwoo. Tapi masalahnya Wonwoo itu tinggi, akhirnya mereka harus mendesain ulang gaun yang akan dikenakan karna ukuran untuk badan setinggi Wonwoo itu tidak ada.

Iyalah, Wonwoo kan laki-laki. Ide bodoh siapa sih, ini? Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati.

 _Ide brilian calon suamimu yang begitu tampan itu, Won._

Lalu untuk apa Mingyu daritadi mengoceh tentang gaun yang diinginkan dan tidak diinginkannya jika pada akhirnya mereka akan mendesain dan mengukurnya sendiri? Wonwoo lelah memikirkan perjalanan hidupnya yang masih begitu panjang sampai acara pernikahan sesungguhnya nanti tiba.

Mingyu tahu jika hal ini terlihat aneh, memaksa Wonwoo yang sesungguhnya seorang lelaki tulen─perlu ditekankan, Wonwoo itu masih LELAKI walaupun wajahnya begitu manis dan menggemaskan menurut Mingyu, mengenakan gaun pernikahan wanita.

Tapi, hey! Ini pernikahannya. Mingyu memikirkan apapun yang membuatnya senang dan menerapkannya ke dalam pesta tersebut. Bukannya begitu?

"Lagipula, Wonwoo itu manis kok. Lihat kulit putihnya itu." Mingyu tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh di dalam restorannya pagi itu, duduk di salah satu meja makan pengunjung dan membayangkan Wonwoo yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan.

Papan bertuliskan 'Close' di pintu depan belum dibalik olehnya. Para pengawainya yang kini sedang menyiapkan meja dan kursi itu hanya memandang Mingyu aneh.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam-malam biasa di apartemen Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mereka berdua sedang di dalam kamar, dan pintu kamar terkunci.

"A-ah, Min-gyuh. Pelan-pelan!" Wonwoo menahan nafas saat Mingyu mulai menggerakan tangan besarnya, kedua tangan Wonwoo bertumpu pada pegangan pintu dihadapannya.

"Ini aku sudah pelan, hyung!" Wajah Mingyu begitu serius, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibirnya dan bernafas pendek-pendek sedikit meringis karna ulah Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Min-gyuh, Arghhhh. Jangan bergerak sebelum aku suruh!" Wonwoo memandang lelaki yang lebih muda dengan wajah yang begitu sulit untuk diartikan, ia tidak kuat dengan semua ini.

"Hyung! Stop suara yang begitu ambigu itu!" Mingyu jengah sendiri mendengar suara Wonwoo yang entah terdengar seperti ingin mendesah, atau menggeram, ataupun suara-suara ambigu lainnya.

"Ini semua karna kau! Harusnya aku yang marah kepadamu!" Wonwoo membentak balik Mingyu yang masih menggerakan tangannya di belakang.

"Tapi kan semua wanita jika ingin menikah harus melakukan ini, hyung!" Mingyu balik menjawab Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah! Ikat saja korset itu dengan benar!" Wonwoo makin menaikkan suaranya, terkadang Mingyu itu memang begitu menyebalkan.

"Ini sedang aku usahakan, hyung! Kau kira gampang mengikat benda ini?! Lihat talinya yang begitu panjang dari atas sampai bawah itu!"

Wonwoo lelah, ia baru tahu penderitaan seluruh wanita di dunia ini, kenapa benda tidak masuk akal bernama korset itu harus tercipta? Bukan─kenapa juga ia menuruti permintaan Mingyu untuk mencoba benda ini?!

"Supaya badan kurusmu sedikit ramping nantinya, hyung!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia pusing, benar-benar pusing. Lelaki itu kini sedang terduduk sendirian di depan meja rias dengan cermin super besar, _make up artist_ yang tadi bersamanya sudah keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Oke. Ini hari pernikahannya dengan Mingyu.

Ini yang menjadi sumber kepusingan Wonwoo saat ini.

Wonwoo memandangi dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, dan mendadak ia ingin melempar kaca besar itu dengan batu saat melihat dirinya sendiri dengan pakaian seperti ini.

Kim Mingyu sialan itu malah menghilang meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian, Wonwoo ingat perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut lelaki(tidak tampan) itu sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin melihat kau langsung di altar saja, hyung. Supaya jadi _surprise_!"

Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia kira ini pesta ulang tahun apa?!

"Dia enak memakai celana dan jas!" Wonwoo rasanya ingin menendang tulang kering Mingyu nanti saat ia bertemu lelaki itu di altar.

Oh pasangan pengantin yang begitu intim dan romantis sekali~

"Oh Tuhan, apakah aku dapat bertahan sampai acara selesai?" Wonwoo membatin begitu frustasi, mondar-mandir didepan cermin besar itu lalu kembali memandang nanar dirinya, wajah emonya sudah menghilang semenjak ia sendirian di ruangan ini.

Wonwoo berusaha menggaruk bagian belakang punggungnya yang gatal dengan tangannya. Tapi ia menyerah karna korset menyebalkan yang menempel di tubuhnya itu terlalu keras sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat menggapai kulitnya lagi.

Wonwoo bingung, apa semua wanita tahan menggunakan benda seperti ini? Wonwoo mulai sekarang tidak akan meremehkan kekuatan seorang wanita lagi.

"Arrgghhhh." Wonwoo mengerang, tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengacak rambut namun ia ingat jika ia sudah dimarahi berkali-kali oleh Hairstylist yang begitu bawel itu karna menghancurkan tatanan rambut yang sudah puluhan menit ditata.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu membuangnya dengan mulut, lalu menarik nafasnya lagi, lalu membuangnya.

"Kau hanya perlu berdiri disana selama tiga jam, setelah itu semua ini berakhir. Iya, kau pasti bisa melakukannya Jeon. Ingat jika kau adalah seorang lelaki!" Wonwoo berkata dalam hati berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Lupa jika ia gaun super panjang yang begitu anggun itu melekat indah di tubuhnya saat ini.

"Wonwoo-ssi, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai ya, bersiap-siaplah!" Itu Wedding Organizer mereka, wanita itu berbicara begitu enteng. Tidak mengerti penderitaan hidup Wonwoo yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Oke Jeon Wonwoo, buktikan jika kau adalah lelaki sejati!"

Wonwoo daritadi sedang berbicara apa, sih?

Rasanya Wonwoo ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga, ia sedang mengintip dibalik celah pintu gereja yang sedikit terbuka itu dan kedua mata sipitnya memandang ke penjuru gereja yang entah karna sugestinya atau apa banyak sekali tamu yang hadir.

Wonwoo ingat kok jika ia dan Mingyu sendiri yang menulis nama-nama tamu yang akan mereka undang, dan rasa-rasanya tidak sebanyak ini.

Pernikahan mereka tidak dihadiri begitu banyak tamu sebenarnya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengundang segelintir orang yang mereka kenal, dan juga yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Bagaimanapun ini tetap dikatakan pernikahan sesama jenis.

Meskipun Wonwoo malam ini menjelma menjadi wanita tinggi yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Tetap saja Wonwoo itu masih lelaki, iya dan semua ini karna ide bodoh Kim Mingyu itu.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar saat namanya sudah disebut-sebut di dalam sana, ia sedang berdiri di pintu masuk berukuran besar yang terletak di depan gereja. Pintu besar itu belum dibuka, entah bagaimana ekspresi semua orang nantinya saat melihat penampilan Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

Pintu besar itu sebentar lagi akan dibuka, Wonwoo menatap nanar ke arah ayahnya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum tenang kepada Wonwoo sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya itu erat.

Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tenang, ia meremas tangan ayahnya itu semakin kuat. Ada rasa campur aduk yang dirasakannya sekarang. Wonwoo rasanya ingin kabur saja dari tempat ini jika bisa.

Tapi semua terlambat.

Pintu itu sudah dibuka. Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas mendengar riuh tepuk tangan pada tamu undangan, kedua tangan Wonwoo bergetar tidak santai. Wonwoo menelah ludahnya lebih kasar dari yang sebelumnya ia lakukan.

"Oke, oke. Hanya beberapa langkah dan aku akan segera sampai ke depan. Ini cukup mudah, aku hanya perlu melangkah saja kan? Lagipula aku bersama ayahku."

Wonwoo membatin, menutup kedua matanya sambil menggengam lebih erat tangan ayahnya dan melangkah berat. Gaun ini begitu berat, Wonwoo bingung berapa puluh meter kain yang dihabiskan untuk menjahit pakaian seperti ini.

Saat ia melangkah masuk, matanya langsung tertuju pada lampu gantung begitu rumit yang tergantung di atas langit-langit gereja itu. Ia dapat merasakan aroma yang berbeda, udara dengan suasana dan tempat yang berbeda di banding saat ia masih di luar tadi.

Sepasang matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan, semua orang memandangnya dengan senyum yang merekah, muka Wonwoo sudah memerah karna seketika menjadi pusat perhatian semua tamu undangan.

Kedua kaki panjangnya tetap berusaha melangkah, ia berusaha melangkah lebar-lebar, Wonwoo sangat berterima kasih kepada sepatu _sneakers_ dibalik gaun yang sebesar balon ini. Jangan harap Wonwoo akan menggunakan _heels_ juga, ia kan bukan banci.

"Awww, lihat wanita itu, begitu cantik dan anggun sekali. bukankah begitu hyung?"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan seketika menoleh ke arah suara yang begitu dikenalnya itu, Seokmin berbisik lalu cekikikan bersama dengan Soonyoung, Seokmin berusaha berbisik namun suaranya itu terlalu heboh untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang berbisik.

Wonwoo mendelik sangar ke arah Seungkwan yang kini sedang menggerakan bibir seolah ia bersiul-siul iseng menggodanya. Seharusnya Mingyu tidak usah mengundang teman masa sekolah mereka yang begitu bawel itu kesini.

Jika saja bukan karna ia sedang direkam oleh kamera dan tamu undangan, Wonwoo pasti kini sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan ayahnya, lalu menghampiri dan memukul kepala trio berisik itu.

Wonwoo rasa ini adalah perjalanan paling melelahkan yang pernah ia rasakan, ia berani bersumpah jika jarak dari pintu depan gereja sampai depan altar itu terasa hampir kiloan meter─oke, itu hanya ilusi aneh Wonwoo saja.

Ia bahkan lebih memilih berlari seratus meter bolak-balik selama dua puluh kali atau berlari _treadmill_ selama dua puluh menit dengan kecepatan full.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk dan menunduk beberapa kali saat kedua mata sipitnya secara tidak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan para tamu undangan.

Dalam hati Wonwoo berjanji tidak akan pernah menonton rekaman video pernikahannya sampai kapanpun.

Ia disana, Wonwoo dapat melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya di sana. Berdiri membelakanginnya dengan setelan tuxedo bewarna hitam itu. Aroma parfum yang begitu maskulin, dan juga punggung yang begitu tegak.

Mingyu masih membelakanginya saat Wonwoo tiba persis dibelakangnya, Wonwoo hanya terdiam, jantungnya hampir copot karna rasa malu ini menjadi berlipat-lipat dibanding sebelumnya. Bahunya kini juga bergetar, menunggu seseorang dihadapannya ini membalikan tubuhnya.

Mata hitam kelam Wonwoo bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat netral itu, Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu yang sedikit membulatkan matanya.

Bagi Mingyu ini saat yang paling indah, saat tuan Jeon memberikan tangan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu, dan Mingyu yang menerima dan menggenggam tangan putih kurus itu erat, seakan-akan ini simbol bahwa Wonwoo telah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Milik seorang Kim Mingyu.

Dan marga yang sebelumnya Jeon telah berganti menjadi Kim.

Wonwoo terkesiap, melihat penampilan seseorang di hadapannya ini. Kekasihnya yang terkadang dapat menjadi bodoh dan sok manja itu. Masih tetap tampan seperti biasa(Wonwoo mengaku bohong saat ia mengatakan Mingyu jelek sebelumnya.)

Namun entah kenapa wajah Wonwoo memanas saat memandangi kedua mata coklat itu, mata yang menatapnya dalam diam. Rasanya ia sedang dikuliti oleh tatapan menusuk itu.

Ia kagum dengan Mingyu yang walaupun memiliki postur tubuh tinggi namun sama sekali tidak memiliki punggung yang bungkuk, ia selalu berdiri dengan kepala yang lurus menghadap ke depan, penuh percaya diri.

Mingyu hampir saja mengira Wonwoo orang lain jika ia tidak melihat sorot mata sipit datar yang selama ini membuatnya tergila-gila itu. Mingyu belum berkata sepatah katapun, memandang seseorang yang begitu dicintainya itu terlalu dalam.

"Kau," Perkataannya terhenti sebentar, tangannya meraih salah satu sisi wajah Wonwoo menatap sepasang mata kelam itu lekat-lekat. "Terlihat begitu cantik hari ini." Mingyu masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Belum ingin berkedip sekalipun seolah kedua kelopak matanya sudah dikait dengan kawat.

Wonwoo menunduk, Wajahnya sudah semerah rangkaian bunga mawar yang ia pegang, apalagi mendengar gombalan yang begitu _chessy_ itu terlontar begitu saja dari belah bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu puas, sangat puas karna ia telah berhasil mengerjai Wonwoo untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin wanita ini. Namun rasanya Mingyu terkena karma, sekarang malah ia yang jatuh terlalu dalam karna pesona seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak cantik, setidaknya ia tidak secantik Jeonghan Hyung ataupun seimut Jihoon, tapi Wonwoo memiliki sisi lain yang begitu membuat candu Mingyu, membuat Mingyu tidak ingin sedetikpun memalingkan pandangannya dari lelaki emo itu.

Sesuatu yang membuat seorang Kim Mingyu semakin tergila-gila pada Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu menyentuh helaian rambut Wonwoo, ia tidak memakai _Hair extension_ ataupun sejenisnya─Mingyu tidak menginginkan hal itu karna ia lebih mencintai rambut pendek Wonwoo apa adanya.

Tapi ada aksesoris yang entah apa itu─Mingyu tidak mengerti, bewarna putih jaring yang menempel di kepala Wonwoo dan menutupi bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat rambutnya seolah menjadi lebih panjang.

Setelah itu Mingyu baru tahu jika itu namanya tudung kepala.

Ia menatap Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Wonwoo tidak mengenakan pakaian yang macam-macam(dan Mingyu senang akan hal itu)

Mingyu senang dengan bahu Wonwoo yang tertutup rapat oleh renda-renda kain yang menurutnya akan sangat rumit jika harus dijahit manual.

Mingyu juga senang kain tipis berlengan panjang itu menutupi seluruh bagian lengan Wonwoo, karna itu membuat kulit putihnya tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Kau melihat apa? Bodoh!" Wonwoo mencibir, berusaha menunjukkan wajah galak yang datar, tapi suara bergetar itu menghianati dirinya. Mingyu tertawa kecil karna pemuda di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu manis dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam dunia mereka masing-masing, hampir tidak mendengarkan pendeta yang sedang berkata-kata.

Mingyu tersenyum(tampan) lalu mengenggam tangan Wonwoo lebih erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Memandang begitu intens lelaki manis di hadapannya, seakan Wonwoo satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Tidak ada yang lainnya lagi.

"Tidak ada, kenapa istriku hari ini terlihat begitu cantik, ya? Aku rasa kau harus setiap hari berdandan seperti ini, hyung." Mingyu sedikit berbisik kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merenggut tidak senang, Mingyu dapat melihat polesan bedak pada wajah Wonwoo. Tidak terlalu tebal dan menor, dan Mingyu sangat puas dengan riasan mata Wonwoo yang entah kenapa memberikan kesan semakin gelap pada mata sipitnya itu.

Belum lagi wajah merona itu, seakan itu adalah polesan alami yang dikeluarkan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu rasanya benar-benar ingin mengurung kekasihnya ini di dalam kamar dan memeluknya seharian besok.

Ini benar-benar sempurna, sesuai dengan apa yang Mingyu inginkan. Wonwoo yang tidak menunjukkan sikap kewanita-wanitaan walaupun memakai gaun yang begitu anggun ini. Wonwoo indah dengan caranya sendiri.

Ah, Mingyu harus memberikan bonus kepada _Make up artist_ itu nanti.

Mereka menjalankan semua upacara, mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu. Mingyu bisa saja tadi menggoda Wonwoo habis-habisan karna penampilan Wonwoo hari ini, tapi justru sekarang Mingyu yang tidak dapat mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu dengan benar dan lancar.

Oke, Mingyu tetap saja terkadang bodoh. Dan Wonwoo menertawai Mingyu yang berbicara tergagap-gagap itu dalam hatinya.

Setidaknya, bukan hanya Wonwoo yang gugup hari ini, kan?

Ini saat yang paling Mingyu tunggu-tunggu.

Oh ayolah, pasangan mana yang tidak menunggu sesi _Wedding kiss_? Mingyu sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia akan mencium Wonwoo dihadapan para tamu undangan itu jauh-jauh hari. Dan ini momen yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

Apalagi melihat Wonwoo yang sepanjang upacara terlihat sangat fokus dan berusaha membiasakan diri dengan pakaian super besar itu. Mingyu tidak akan pernah melupakan momen hari ini.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo begitu dalam, Wonwoo sudah gelagapan, tidak berani memandang pemuda Kim dihadapannya terlalu lama. Seakan-akan dia sedang dipojokkan dan interogasi oleh pasukan khusus.

Kata itu terucap, saat pendeta menyebutkan kata itu. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, menangkup pipi Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku paling suka kau yang tidak mengenakan apapun, itu tetap yang terbaik."

Wonwoo hampir saja akan memaki Mingyu sebelum ia merasakan bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan milik Mingyu, Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Mingyu melumat bibir tipis itu beberapa saat, dan menjilat bibir Wonwoo sebelum melepasnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo─bukan, menatap bibir merah merekah Wonwoo dan ia yakin itu tatapan paling mesum Mingyu yang pernah ada. Menyeringai ke arahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menjauhkan wajah mereka.

Dan dari sini Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara riuh paling heboh yang ia yakin bersumber dari teman-teman masa sekolahnya itu, Wonwoo benar-benar harus memukul Seokmin dan Seungkwan setelah acara ini.

Wonwoo sudah tidak tahu ia harus menaruh wajahnya dimana lagi setelah upacara pemberkatan ini berakhir.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Mingyu ternyata hari ini menikahi seorang gadis bukannya Wonwoo hyung. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, _Noona_?"

Itu Seokmin yang sedang berceloteh, Soonyoung tertawa begitu puas saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sudah seperti ingin memakan orang itu. Ini sesi berbaur dengan para tamu undangan, sesungguhnya Wonwoo tidak ingin berbaur dengan trio cerewet ini jika tidak diseret oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo kesal luar biasa namun ia hanya dapat memandang rumput-rumput di taman gereja itu sambil menginjak-injaknya kasar.

"Aigoo, aku jadi ingin menyuruh Jihoonie memakai gaun pernikahan juga nanti." Soonyoung membuat wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, memandang ke arah Jihoon yang sedang sibuk bersama Jeonghan di ujung sana.

"Yah, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau telah menyakiti perasaan Wonwoo _noona_ kita."

Wonwoo hampir saja ingin menimpuk kepala Seungkwan dengan rangkaian bunga yang sedang di genggamnya , rencana Wonwoo hampir berhasil sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh Mingyu.

" _Noona_ , kau tidak boleh seperti itu, nanti keanggunanmu berkurang loh." Mingyu merangkul pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu mengesalkan, Wonwoo rasanya juga ingin meninju wajah tampan Mingyu saat ini.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin tertawa keras seakan-akan mereka tidak sedang di keramaian, apalagi si Seokmin itu. Seungkwan berusaha menghibur Wonwoo walaupun ekor matanya dapat menangkap ekspresi tertawa Seungkwan yang mati-matian sedang ditahannya.

Mingyu memang sengaja mengerjainya, wajah Wonwoo sudah seperti direbus di dalam panci. Menahan amarahnya karna pergerakannya yang sangat terbatas karna pakaian nista ini.

"Bu, wanita itu cantik sekali ya. Dari tinggi badannya pasti ia seorang model." Mereka memandangi Wonwoo yang sedang bersama Mingyu dan trio cerewet itu dari kejauhan, seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun bersama dengan ibunya.

"Iya, suatu hari nanti kau harus mendapatkan istri secantik itu juga, ya?" Si ibu-ibu memandang kagum ke arah Wonwoo.

Oke, kesalahan terbesar Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat ini adalah.

Tidak semua tamu mengetahui jika Wonwoo adalah seorang lelaki.

Jadi, apakah gender Wonwoo sedang dipertanyakan saat ini?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

Oke ini emang fic yang begitu aneh, tapi Wonu yang pake gaun pengantin itu begitu unyu tau, lihat kulit putih bersihnya itu... UHUHUHUHUHUH, jangan bash saya karna bikin cerita ini. Bash aja si Mingyu, dia dalang dibalik ide Wonu crossdress *tunjukmiming*

Review? Fav? Follow? Aku bahagia banget kalo kalian menekan semua tombol itu, tapi kalo review doang juga gapapa sih (?) /ditabok/

Mind to RnR?


End file.
